I love you, you know that
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: The original Phineas and Ferb series shows that Phineas is the oblivious one, but this one, Isabella is the oblivious one.
1. I like her, a lot

**Hi again, I hope you like my one-shots because I give you another one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the characters used in the story.**

* * *

><p>Phineas' POV<p>

There I was, staring at her again. I can't believe she can't notice me. I mean, I drop all those hints from Danville to Paris, but why can't she notice me? She's been my friend since we were 3, two years before we met Ferb. I just don't know how to tell her.

"Phineas, Phineas? Hello, are you still there?" she asked.

Oh her voice so beautiful. It's like a choir of angels singing at the same time. She looks so endearingly attractive.

"Uh, what, oh yeah… As I was saying before… wait, what have I been saying for the last 10 minutes?" I asked

"Um, you've been discussing nothing." Ferb replied

"Oh… So, who's been speaking?" I asked

"No one." Isabella replied

"Gee, I haven't notice." I replied while scratching the back of my ear.

Ever since I had hit puberty, I started having lots of daydreams. I don't really know why.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"Well, what do YOU want to talk about?" Isabella asked

"I've got nothing in mind." I replied.

And finally, the bus came to a halt in front of our yard.

"Bye Isabella, see you tomorrow." I said

"Bye Phineas, bye Ferb." She replied.

When we entered our room, I threw myself in bed.

"Another tough day in school, huh?" I asked

"Yeah, and another day of disappointment." Ferb replied

"How come?" I asked

"You were staring at her like chocolate ice cream. I _know _that you love ice cream." Ferb replied

"Yeah Ferb, I wish she'd just notice." I replied.

When I was doing my homework, Isabella called.

"Oh hi Isabella," I greeted through the phone

"Hi Phineas, um, I've got a question for you." She replied

"Yeah?" I asked

"If you divide x-. You know, I'm just going to go there." She replied

"Okay." I replied then hung up.

"Yes!" I said happily while jumping up and down my bed.

"Whoa, what made you do that?" Ferb asked

"Isabella will come over and we'll do our homework… ALONE!" I yelled aloud

"You do realize that mom, dad, Candace, and I are here, right?" he asked

"Yeah." I replied

"So, technically you're not alone." He replied

"Hmm… I guess I could considerate as a study date." I said

"That's more like it." Ferb said.

When I was preparing my things, I heard the doorbell ring once.

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" I said as I ran to the door.

"Move, move, move! I'm opening the door." I said.

As I open the door, I saw Isabella… crossing the street and Baljeet at the door.

"Oh hi Baljeet." I said as I was staring at the girl crossing the street.

"Hi Phineas, is Ferb home?" he asked

"Yeah, he's upstairs." I replied

"Oh hi Baljeet, hi Phineas." Isabella said

"Hi Isabella, come in." I said

"Can I come in too?" Baljeet asked

"Yeah, of course." I replied.

When Isabella and Baljeet entered, Baljeet went to our room and Isabella sat on the couch.

"So Isabella, what's your question?" I asked

"Oh yeah, if you divide x which have the value 90 by y which have the value 10 then multiplied it by z whose value is 5, what is the answer?" she asked

"Ok, start with substituting the variables with the constants. X is equal to 90, then y is equal to 10, and z is equal to 5. Now it is 90 divided by 10 times 5." I replied

"Did I just hear MATH?" Baljeet yelled aloud while running downstairs.

"Yeah, I was just-." I was interrupted by Baljeet.

"No worries, I'll just do it."

As Baljeet teach Isabella all the principles of algebra, I sat on the couch with an irritated look and my arms crossed. Sooner or later, Ferb went down while giving me a 'Study-date's-ruined-look'.

"Well, it's getting late; my mom's probably making dinner now. Bye guys." Isabella said

"Bye Isabella," I said as I closed the door.

When I closed the door, I let out a huge sigh then sat on the couch lazily.

"What's wrong Phineas?" Baljeet asked

"I… you probably don't want to talk about it." I replied

"That was their first study date, Baljeet." Ferb said

"Oh… sorry Phineas." Baljeet said apologetically

"It's ok Baljeet. Maybe I'll get another one when our teacher gave us homework tomorrow." I replied

"I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry Phineas." Baljeet pleaded,

"No, it's really ok. There's no complete reason to be sorry." I replied while running upstairs.

The following morning, I got up as early as possible.

_What could I do where I could really tell it to her? _I thought.

When the bus arrived, we sat where we sat everyday while I was thinking really hard. But then I noticed that Ferb was on Isabella's seat and Isabella was on Ferb's seat, which was clearly beside me.

"Hey Isabella," I greeted

"Hi Phineas," she greeted back.

I kept thinking and thinking about the same topic until she noticed me.

"Um, Phineas, why are you blushing?" she asked

When I looked at my reflection from the window beside me, I noticed that I was blushing.

"Oh, uh… nothing." I replied.

When we arrived at school, we went to our specific classes. I waited for the teacher in silence, while I writing something to stall the time.

"Phineas loves-." Isabella started then I knew that she was looking.

"Who Phineas?" she asked

"Nothing… I mean… no one." I replied then kept the paper in my pocket.

When school ended, I packed up my things and waited for the bus with Ferb. I then noticed the paper still in my pocket.

"Oh, gotta catch up with you Ferb. I just need to throw something out." I said

"Ok," he replied

I threw the paper at the garbage can and forgot to close it. Later, a breeze went by.

* * *

><p>Isabella's POV<p>

I then walked to the bus stop where I usually wait with Phineas and Ferb. Then a breeze went by that flowed my hair and a piece of paper landed on me.

"Hmm… what's this?" I said

I unfolded the piece of paper then saw something shocking.

"Phineas likes me?" I gasped

* * *

><p><strong>Um... this had been laying around in my computer for a long time now and I haven't even finished it. Well, I guess this could be a one-shot or two-shot. It depends if this could stand alone. But I guess it could. Now this is different, you have the right to choose the ending. The best one will be the ending.<strong>

**Well, I can't believe this. I am in the position of one of them. It's either Phineas or Isabella. Come one, guess...**

**If you guessed Phineas, you're wrong. I think i'm in Izzie's position. I can't believe that I, who had written tons of romance stories, and I , who had advised guys on how to court a girl, am possibly oblivious. Ugh, it's just really that hard to take but um, I think a guy wrote his name on a paper then a big heart then my name. I wish that it's not true. And it hurts to know because it was the day after Valentine's day. It's just so shocking... D8**

**Wanna review to make me happy though?**


	2. Ouch, broken heart

**I give you, chapter 2... It was kinda hard to make, but I have set a deadline for this chapter so I did it in 2 hours... :) I'm so proud of myself.**

* * *

><p>Isabella's POV<p>

I can't believe this. My best friend, Phineas, likes me. I then continued to walk to the bus stop where I always meet Phineas and Ferb.

"Hi Isabella," he blushed

"Hi Phineas," I grinned

"I want to tell you a secret. Is it ok with you?" he asked

"Yeah, of course, you can tell me anything." I replied.

* * *

><p>Phineas' POV<p>

"I want to tell you a secret. Is it ok with you?" I asked

"Yeah, of course, you can tell me anything." she replied.

Oh my gosh, am I really going to tell it to her?

"So listen, I've h-had l-liked-." I stuttered then she cut me off.

"I know Phineas. And maybe you shouldn't have planned to tell it to me because you know that I kinda don't feel the same way that you do to me. Maybe you shouldn't have thought of telling me in the first place because you should've known that it'll be awkward between us." She snapped, "I'm sorry Phineas, but we can't just be more than friends." She added then left me and Ferb alone.

"Um, Ferb. What just happened?" I asked

"She just told you reality, Phin." Ferb replied

"Well reality hurts. A lot." I replied.

The following day didn't go as usual. She was right, it would make it awkward for us. Maybe I shouldn't have thought of that in the first place.

"Hi Isabella," I greeted

"Hi," she greeted without looking up from the book she was reading.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked

"What do you suppose?" she asked

"Izzie please forgive me." I begged

"Do you think it would be that easy, Phineas?" she asked

"Well, no." I replied

"So?" she asked

_Ugh, I got one shot and I blew it. I'm such a loser. _I thought.

* * *

><p>Isabella's POV<p>

_Oh Phineas, why did you need to tell. I'd be contented to be just friends. _I thought.

The day ended quickly and not normally. Whenever Phineas and my eyes look at each other we will turn away and blush. I really feel bad for saying those words at him. I think he was heart broken.

* * *

><p>Phineas' POV<p>

"So, what will I do to make you happy?" I asked

"Phineas, you don't need to." She replied

"But Izzie, I-."

"Don't call me Izzie." She interrupted.

"Hmm… you know, you're coming with me." I said then dragged her from where she was standing from.

"Wait Phineas where are you taking me?" she screamed

"Somewhere I know you'll be happy." I replied.

I then dragged her to the top of the hill where you can see the whole Danville area. The sun was beginning to set when we arrived and the cool breeze was beginning to pass by and let their hair flow with the wind.

"I don't know why you dragged me up here." She said which kinda upset me.

"Oh come one Isabella, we used to go here often when we were kids, and you were always happy." I said

"Well, we're not kids anymore. I moved on from that past." She replied

"Oh," I said, "Is that so?"

"Yes Phineas, we all have a tendency to move on." She replied

I then started to go down and she followed me.

When I arrived at home, I quickly climbed the stairs, went to my and Ferb's shared room and thrown myself in bed.

"Today, wasn't like I had anticipated." I said

"Hmm… lemme guess, she was mad again?" Ferb asked while looking up from his book.

"Yeah, when will she ever forgive me? I mean, the hurt is tearing me apart. The whole world may blow up!" I said

"You do realize that that's the worst case scenario right?" Ferb asked

"Yeah I know. But it just feels like that. I liked it better when she was oblivious." I replied

"I know that she's your whole world, and one more thing I know is that you're getting advices from a guy who hasn't even experienced having a heart break." Ferb replied

"Okay, I'll go to mom instead." I said then climbed out of bed.

"Whoa dude, she's our mom, wouldn't it be… I dunno, embarrassing?" Ferb asked

"Well, in what form will it be embarrassing?" I asked

"For one she's-. Hmm… I really think she should be the one you ask about that." Ferb grinned

"Ferb, that grin is freaking me out." I said

"I know," he said as he grinned even more which made me more uncomfortable, so I just went to the kitchen to ask mom for advice.

"Hi mom," I said

"Oh hi Phineas," she replied

"So mom, I wanted to ask you for advice," I said

"Advice for what sweetie?" she asked

"Advice, to cheer up a girl." I replied

"Oh, why didn't you say so. Well, who's she?" she asked

"Isabella," I replied as I look down at my shoes

"Why? Did you do something wrong?" she asked

"No, not at all. It's just that she's been in a serious funk lately, and I want to make her happy." I said as I scratched the back of my ear. "So, what do you think I should do?"

"Hmm… You just need to bring her the things that will make her happy, drag her to some places which fulfilled her happiness and bring her with the people she loved hanging around with." She replied.

"You know mom; that just might work. Thanks." i replied

"You're welcome," she replied

I then again went upstairs and got everything that will make her happy.

The following day was Saturday so we didn't have classes. I decided to take her to one place she'll like.

"Hi Isabella," I greeted through the phone

"Oh, what's up?" she asked unenthusiastically

"Nothing, I just want to hear your voice in the morning." I replied

"Phineas, you do realize that it's 3:30 in the morning right?" she asked

"Yes, that is why I called you, because it's 3:30." I replied

"What's the real reason Phineas? I can see you scratching the back of your ear through my window." She replied

"Oh, right." I said, "Well, can you go out for a minute?"

"Why? I wanna go back to bed." She replied

"For a certain reason." I replied

"Ok, I give you one minute." She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of chapter 2... Thought that this would be a two-shot, but it wasn't maybe 1 or 2 more chapter... Again, with the oblivious me. I chatted with him earlier and I can't help but smile, what's wrong with me? And, how could you know if a guy likes you without him dropping hints?<strong>

**Well, I guess I could wing it...**

**Shout outs!**

**FlyOn39: Thanks for thinking that this story is great. And yeah, it's hard to accept that you're oblivious huh? And the fact that we both advised guys, makes it worse. Oh, and they guy was my friend too.**

**Midnight4568: Thanks for thinking that this is a great story. And I know that he wrote it because I saw him doing it in action. Oh they did? Well, that wasn't nice.**

**WordNerb93: Thanks for giving a suggestion, and also, I picked it, well because it was the only one... :) And I hope you and the girl had a nice time together.**

**Well, that's it for now. REVIEW?**


	3. During science class

**Hi everyone, back again. I'm sorry if this is taking so long to be finished, I have two more stories and it's hard to post in two websites. Well, you can read now...**

* * *

><p>Phineas POV<p>

"Go out now, please." I pleaded

"Phineas, it's three thirty in the morning; why would I go there?" she asked

"I have a surprise for you," I said

"No," she replied

We debated for about two and a half more hours; exactly as planned.

"Fine, I'll go there. Just give me a few minutes." she said then went out. She was surprised to see me outside her front door. I then hang up.

"Quick, we need to go." I said as I dragged her to my backyard.

"_Perfect!" _I thought.

Isabella's POV

"_Why did he drag me here? And why now?" _I asked myself then I saw the sun rising and I knew his plan.

"Did ya like it?" he asked

"Like what?" I asked

"The sun rise," he replied

"Phineas, why will I be glad to see it if I'm sleepy?" I asked

"Um, I just thought you'll be glad to see it, like we did almost everyday," he said

"I-I'm sorry Isabella, I just, want to see you happy again," he said I then thought that I was hurting him too much; I think I should just stop doing this.

"I'll just go home," I said

"I'll bring you there." He said

After a few hours, the sun was high and everyone was up.

Phineas' POV

"I don't know Ferb, I don't think she'll ever forgive me," I said

"Don't worry Phin; I'm sure she'll forgive you soon." Ferb replied

"What if she doesn't? It's all my fault, I should've thought before saying it to her." I said then started hitting my head on the tree, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Phin, stop doing that," he said

"Well what am I going to do if she holds a grudge against me?" I asked, "She's my best friend, for crying out loud."

"Nah, if she's really your best friend, she'll forgive you." Ferb said

"_Hmm… I think he's right, but I still need to make my move,"_ I thought

"Well, you're right… what should I do to impress her?" I asked then he gave me an irritated look.

"You know, just continue hitting your head on that tree." He said.

After a few hours, I fetched Isabella; it took half an hour again to let her go with me.

"Phineas where are we going this time?" she asked

"Hmm… I have some money, how 'bout we do some shopping." I replied

"I don't feel like shopping," she replied

"Well what do you want to do then?" I asked

"Right now, review for our English test." She replied

"_Oh right, we have a test, I forgot," _I thought

"Well, do you want to go home and review… together?" I asked

"_Please say yes, please say yes." _I thought

"Um… no thanks, I prefer reviewing on my own." She replied

"_Ouch! I just felt my 2 hearts break into million pieces" _

Isabella's POV

"_I'm sorry for being such a jerk lately Phineas."_

I then left him alone and went home. I really want to go shopping, but it just feels so awkward with him.

When I went home, I ran to my room and saw Phineas entering his backyard. He seems different than when I last saw him. He walked up to the tree, sat underneath and I saw what was different. He was sad. Just then Ferb entered the backyard; obviously to cheer up his brother. I then stopped peeking through my window and grabbed my book and started studying.

Phineas' POV

"So how'd it go?" Ferb asked

"Well what do you think?" I snapped

"Whoa, whoa, no need to snap, I just asked." Ferb replied

"I know, I'm sorry Ferb. I just… don't know how to impress her anymore." I said

"I know how it feels Phineas, it hurts. A lot. But there's never a legal reason for you not being cheerful and optimistic as a ten-year old." He said

I just then kept quiet then we entered the house then studied.

The following day, Ferb and I got ready, as usual, and went to school. My first subject was Biology, and so is Isabella's.

"Okay class, today we're going to talk about the human heart. Mind telling me the purpose of the heart Phineas," she said

I was staring at Isabella dreamily that I didn't notice that I was called until Ferb nudged my side.

"What?" I asked

"Phineas, stand up, I asked you a question. What is the purpose of the heart?" she repeated

"Oh, uh, to pump blood throughout the whole body," I replied

"Good, its function is to pump blood throughout the whole body," After that statement our teacher said, I was again day dreaming as I stare at Isabella.

Isabella's POV

"_Phineas is staring at me again,"_

Why can't he just forget it? Our teacher then continued her lesson about the heart, which we all know, but I still listened to her. When the lesson ended, the bell rang and it meant that it's time for literature.

Phineas' POV

Again, I was day dreaming. The bell snapped me awake this time and I knew that I need to get to my new class.

"Hey Ferb, see you later in History," I said

"Yeah, see you too. And good luck with the test." He replied

"Well, I hope Isabella forgives me now, I can't think of plans anymore." I said

"Just be yourself bro, everything's going to be fine." He replied

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said

"Good luck with her too," he said

"Thanks," I replied then we both headed out to our next subjects.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... thanks for reading this and um, please wait for a few hours and I'll update the next chapter. I enjoyed writing that chapter but there'll be a heartbreaking scene... Want a sneak peak? Course you do, here.<strong>

_"Wait, hypothalamus is…"_

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, I love you from the bottom of my hypothalamus." I said then the whole class awed and I blushed.

"Good, good, next Isabella, use the word 'break'." She said

"Okay." she said then thought that this isn't going to go well, "I'm sorry Phineas, but I don't wanna BREAK your spirit, but can you stop liking me if you don't want me to BREAK your heart?"

**Hmm... I think I said (or typed, you know what I mean) too much but it's for all of you readers, so it's ok.**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Midnight4568: Thanks, and I do to but I can imagine it so I didn't bother drawing it. But I'll try to find someone who can draw it and put it in deviantArt.**

**WordNerb93: It's no prob. I'll try to make the updating faster.**

**dbzgtfan2004: Thanks...**


	4. Use the word 'I'll never go out you'

**Hi again everybody, as promised, I give you chapter 4... This maybe a little too short, but I want this scene to be solo, as in having a solo flight. And the reason why I want this to have a solo flight is because I kind of liked it, I didn't know why, maybe because of the word play, but I really liked it, and got lazy finishing but I needed to put the final chance of you know who on a different chapter. Now, you may read.**

* * *

><p>Phineas' POV<p>

"So, uh, Isabella, did you study well?" I asked hesitantly

"What, oh yeah." She replied without looking back

"So, um, could we um-." I was then cut off by the teacher.

Man why can't I say something I really want to?

"Okay, Phineas, start of." Our teacher said

"Start of in what?" I asked

"Start of with the test. I'll give you words that are in your lecture then use it in a sentence. Now start of with the word 'hypothalamus'." She replied

"Oh," I said then thought for a minute or two.

"_Wait, hypothalamus is…"_

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, I love you from the bottom of my hypothalamus." I said then the whole class awed and I blushed.

"Good, good, next Isabella, use the word 'break'." She said

"_Uh-oh, I think this isn't going to work well."_

Isabella's POV

"Okay." I said then thought that this isn't going to go well, "I'm sorry Phineas, but I don't wanna BREAK your spirit, but can you stop liking me if you don't want me to BREAK your heart?"

Half of my classes started laughing and half started feeling bad for Phineas. I definitely was in the 'feeling bad' list.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You kids." Our teacher said then Phineas raised his hand.

Phineas' POV

After Isabella hurting my feelings, and breaking my heart, again, I raised my hand.

"I volunteer to be the next one to create a sentence." I said

"Okay, use the word 'love'."

Isabella then sat down and I stood up, "Love is the first thing I felt when I saw you, Isabella. At first I thought that it was just friendship but I knew that I love you." I said

"Me next," Isabella said

Isabella's POV

"_Ugh; again?"_

"Use the word 'mixed'." Our teacher said

"Well, if you felt love, I felt mixed feelings for you then. And especially the time when you were about to admit it to me, I had mixed feelings. Do you think those mixed feelings gave me relief Phineas?" I asked then sat down

And again, as I thought, he volunteered.

Phineas' POV

"Aww come on, give other kids a chance." Our teacher said

"This is my last one, I promise." I said

"Alright, use the word 'last'."

"Isabella, this is the last time I'm begging things from you. Could you please give me a last chance to impress you? I promise that this will definitely be the last." I said

Isabella's POV

"Last one," I said

"Fine; use the word 'accept'." She said

"Okay Phineas, I accept, but this is the last one, if you blow this up, I'm sorry but I'll never accept another invitation from you." I said

Phineas' POV

"Finally, thanks Isabella," I said then the bell rang

"Okay kids, you may go now," the teacher said, "But as for you Phineas and Isabella, I suggest that you resolve your love problems so my class will not be interrupted. But I'm surprised though, even I gave the words, you can still give the things you're feeling; I think that rewards you an A+ in this test."

"Thanks," We said simultaneously

"_I really need to put all effort on this last one."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thar you go, I hope it didn't bother you that Izzie's kinda mean, but I guess anyone can change. And for those who doesn't know what hypothalamus is, I don't know either, my teacher just said that someone gave her a love letter saying 'I love you from the bottom of my hypothalamus' but if you know, feel free to tell it to me... Oh, and did you read 'Izabel' yet? It's my sister's first story, please support her, give her some constructive criticism if you may but don't hurt her feelings.<strong>

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Kyia-Denae: Forgive and forget is right, (referring to Isabella) you should try it Izzie.**


	5. Finally, you answered me

**Well, final chapter guys, I hope you like this, I didn't really put effort in this because it's midnight. So go on...**

* * *

><p>Phineas' POV<p>

The following days, I had thought of the last thing I'll ever do to Isabella, but nothing seems too normal to me. Some are too extravagant and some are too simple, I need to think of it hard.

"Hey," Ferb said

"Oh hey Ferb," I replied then continued on thinking

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked

"Thinking," I replied

"Um… how long have you've been sitting on that chair and thinking?" he asked

I dunno, maybe around noon," I replied

"Well, news flash, it's 10 in the night," he said

"Already? But it feels like I'm sitting here for about 5 minutes or so," I said

"Well what are you thinking of?" he asked

"My final shot," I replied

"Oh," he said, "well how many did you come up so far?"

"About… zero," I replied

"Whoa, zero? For 10 hours?" he asked

"Well, yeah," I said

"I just need to find the perfect sol-… I got it!" I said, "Thanks Ferb,"

"Um… you're welcome, I guess," he replied then I ran off to my bedroom.

Finally, the weekend had come; it's my time to do it.

"Hey Izzie," I greeted

"Hey Phineas," she replied, "whatever it is, yes,"

"Yes, thanks, I'll pick you up later." I said then got ready

A few minutes later, when it was nearing sun down, I went over to the Garcia-Shapiro household to pick up Isabella.

"Hi Isabella," I said

"Let's just go," she replied

Well, for a few days, I've noticed that she's becoming bored when I'm with her. I then took her to the lake.

"Hop on," I said as she rode the canoe then me and I paddled it.

"Well, do you like it?" I asked

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," she replied

When we were at the middle of the lake, I stopped paddling and then started to speak.

"So Isabella, I hope this makes out on the telling thing," I said

"Phineas, you've done enough already," she replied

"Well, yeah, I know, I've already apologized, but, my heart needs someone, someone like you." I said

"Phineas, how many times will I tell you that I don't like you," she said

"I guess I just blew my last chance," I mumbled

"It's a good thing you know," she said

"I'm sorry okay, whatever I did, I'm sorry," I said

"There nothing to be sorry for," she replied

"But I-." I started then she interrupted

"Just get us back to the shore,"

"Wait, I wanna try something," I said then leaned in closer to her quickly. From time to time she would slap me or push me away, but I won't let her go. At one time, she pushed me too hard that she fell into the cold water.

"Isabella!" I yelled then jumped to the water to save her because she was already drowning.

When I got her back to the canoe, she was unconscious. I quickly paddled to the shore and carried her to the hospital. It didn't matter if my clothes were wet and if the cool breeze was beginning to make me feel cold, what mattered is that I was going to save Isabella.

"Please, help her." I said as I brought her to the emergency room. I know that I didn't have to bring her there but because I was so much panicked, I brought her to where they could help her.

"It's okay now, we'll take care of her," one of the nurses said then left me waiting. After a few hours, I was allowed to visit Isabella. At first, I hesitated but came in. When I walked in the room, I saw that Isabella was asleep, probably resting, so I didn't make any noise. When I got a little tired and sleepy, I decided to go home but nonetheless stayed. A few hours later, morning came and I was sleeping in the room. I was sitting on a chair next to her bed while my head was resting on the side of the bed.

* * *

><p>Isabella's POV<p>

I woke up at the hospital. I was curious though; why was I in the hospital? When I looked at my left, I saw Phineas sleeping, and then I remembered what happened. I stared at him for a few minutes then he woke up.

"Oh, good morning Izzie," he said then I smiled

"Sorry about your accident, I was just-." He said then I leaned in towards him and kissed him. When I pulled back, I saw that he was in a surprised look.

"I'm sorry too Phineas; for being such a jerk for these past few days, will you ever forgive me?" I asked

"Does this mean?" he asked

"Yes Phineas, I will be your girlfriend. I was just testing you all those times. I wanted to know if you're worth it." I said

"Oh… but why did you have to slap me over and over again?" he asked

"Well, I didn't thought that you would go to that point; sorry about that though." I said

"It's okay Izzie; you know, this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's short, but you get the point though, right? Well, there you go everyone, I got them reunited. Hmm... turns out Isabella liked him too. 1 down 2 to go.<strong>

**Review?**

**SHOUT OUTS! (Well if I mean by 'shout outs' really shout well no, I have no more voice since earlier)**

**Stinkfly3: Thanks... :)**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Thanks, and here it is.**

**WordNerb93: I think this chapter explains it. And thanks**

**fanatheinvader: Nope. haven't stolen your idea. To be honest, I haven't even read that before. The difference is Phineas and Isabella are like in the other one's shoes, they were not hit by an inator in any way. I'm not mad though, I know everyone makes mistakes. Though I thought your story was the comic Love and War because it kinda have the same title... and well this rant's over...**

**Bye now...**


End file.
